


untitled

by altilis



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky day-in-the-life snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo's [tiny bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/556583.html) mini-challenge.

_Sensory deprivation_

With the silk tie wrapped around his eyes, Q can't see a thing, but he can feel Bond's hands sliding down his back, the warmth of Bond's body, the touch of Bond's lips against his neck.

 

_Uniform/military_

Q finds the uniform in a box of things Bond has started to unpack in the bedroom. He holds the hat in his hand, turning it over and following the red band. Then he takes out the vest, thumbs over the laurels at the collar. 

"You like it?" Bond asks from the doorway.

Q hums quietly, considering. "I'm wondering if it still fits."

 

_Vehicular_

The back seat is a tight fit, especially with Bond's broad shoulders and Q's long-limbed lankiness, but somehow they make it work. At least, it works enough for Bond to fuck him with sharp snaps of his hips, and Q rides him with one hand braced against the roof of the car so he doesn't bump his head. 

 

_Exhibitionism_

They go to the beach near Cardiff so that they can have some alone time away from Q's family (and so Bond can stop calling him by his legal name, which isn't right). They step out onto the pier, mingling with people in the New Years chill, until suddenly Q seizes Bond by the coat and kisses him, because he can.

 

_Whipping/flogging_

Q admits he likes the flush of Bond's skin when he strikes him with Bond's own belt. Maybe Bond can see it, too - the little quirk of his mouth, the unrestrained swing of his arm - and maybe that's why he indulges this. When Q sets the belt aside, Bond comes to him and kisses him, muffling the apology Q wants to give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also at [Dreamwidth.](http://altilis.dreamwidth.org/44648.html)


End file.
